


Hooky

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: It was a long day at work and Reader and her friend decide to unwind at their favorite dive bar, until the friend brings up something that Reader had forgotten





	Hooky

“I am so ready for a drink,” Y/N groaned as she sat down at the bar in her favorite hole-in-the-wall dive and took her coat off, letting it drape over the back of the high-top chair. She and her co-worker, Ava, slipped in after work to wait for the storm to stop or slow enough to want to get a cab on the sloppy, busy New York streets.

“That bad of a day?” Ava asked as she flagged down the bartender, Scott. “Kesslers neat for me and a Johnny Red neat for her, Scott.” The man nodded and set two rocks glasses down in front of them, pouring their respectful choice of liquor as Y/N set down her card.

“Mark had me doing disposition write-ups all day because I was, and I quote, late for work too much this week,” she said in forced calm before taking a hearty sip of the smoky scotch. “I swear that man hates me since I called him out on his mistake last month.”

“Maybe you should talk to Pepper,” Ava offered, “see if there is a different position with a different lawyer that’s open. Or use her as the trump card.”

Y/N groaned and leaned forward, head on her fists. “No,” she muttered, “I hate using my cousin’s position for anything. I almost feel guilty that she’s the reason why I even got hired at Stark Industries.”

“But Mark’s an ass,” Ava countered, “Everyone knows it, Pepper probably does to. Besides, you were late like everyone else because this week has been nasty with this storm. Which, isn’t tonight the party?” Ava brought her glass up to her mouth for a slow sip as she watched her friend whip her head back up.

“Shit,” she groaned, “I forgot. He’s gonna kill me.”

“I don’t think your boyfriend will kill you for being late or forgetting,” Ava chuckled as she looked at her phone. “Call him and see if he can pick you up. Doesn’t he live around here?”

“A few blocks or so away, but I told him I will meet him at the hotel,” she grumbled as she downed the rest of her scotch and tapped the card for Scott to pick up. “She’ll sign for me, Scooter,” she rushed as she donned her coat and sent a text to her boyfriend. “Thanks Ava for reminding me, and let me know when you get home, ‘kay?” Ava nodded and Y/N waved before she rushed out the door and started to walk towards the building her boyfriend lived. She made it to the intersection before her phone rang.

“Y/N, I’m on my way. What street are you on?” a gruff, slightly panicked voiced rushed over the speaker.

“Bucky, I’m fine. I can be there in less than ten minutes,” she sighed, “it’s nasty out, so please don’t rush. I’m just leaving Commonwealth right now.”

“Too late, I see you,” he replied and she could hear the smirk. She sighed and muttered a ‘fine’ before ending the call, waiting at the corner for him. His silver car pulled up to the curb and she could hear the locks disengaging so she could open the door.  **“AREN’T YOU COLD WEARING A SKIRT IN THIS STORM?** ” he asked and she could see the smirk this time.

“Shut it,” she smiled as she smacked his arm, “I wasn’t planning on the weather to be shit when work got done. Mark was an ass today and Ava just reminded me that the Christmas party was tonight. Now I have to make this work or pray that I have left a dress at your place.”

“We can skip it,” he replied as he turned the corner and started to head back to his apartment. “Steve’s already there so we have the apartment to ourselves. You can have a pair of my sweats and t-shirt, snuggle on the couch with pizza and beers, and binge out on those stop animation movies you love.”

Y/N looked at him and smiled, “A man who knows me so well.” She opened a new message to her cousin and sent their regrets, glossing over the reason why with the lame excuse ever: weather was bad. “I rather spend Christmas Eve that way than in a dress I hate and forced to mingle.”

“Completely understand,” Bucky chuckled as he pulled into the underground parking, parking in his spot. He got out and opened her door, offering his arm to her. “I rather spend our Christmas Eve together comfortable and doing something we both love versus attending one of Stark’s parties,” he groaned as they made their way to the elevator.

“Be nice, that’s my cousin’s fiance,” she laughed as she stepped into the lift with him, “but your presents are at my place. So, we will have to wait until I can get them.”

“Nonsense,” he chuckled, “you’re enough.” He pulled her close and kissed her temple, his warm lips lingering. “Now, let’s get in so you can warm up so I don’t freeze when we watch the movie.” He laughed when she hip checked him, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
